The Historys
by Torresx2
Summary: .Serie de historias en orden cronologico contando los momentos romanticos y divertidos de estas parejas. Pasen y lean. SteveXNatasha/TonyxPepper/ThorxJane/ClintxBarbara/BrucexBetty.
1. Chapter 1

**The Park**

Estaba soleado, el clima era fresco y la brisa era suave. Una gran tarde para pasarla completamente con tu padre jugando en el parque. Por este motivo Tony Stark estaba bastante contento mientras caminaba por el parque. El era un niño de nueve años, de cabello negro y ojos café; divertido, extrovertido, espontaneo, inteligente y, cundo se le daba la oportunidad, arrogante. Había quedado con su padre a las 3 de la tarde en una banca bajo un árbol junto a la gran fuente en el centro de ese parque. Estaba feliz, casi nunca veía a su padre y al fin podrían pasar tiempo juntos como personas normales.

Llego al lugar acodado, miro el reloj en su muñeca, todavía faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la tarde; su padre le había prometido que iría y , como dicen por ahí, le tercera es la vencida. Primero había prometido ir para su cumpleaños, luego para navidad y ahora estaban a mitad de marzo, era tiempo de que cumpliera. Volvió a mirar su reloj, 3:15 pm. "pronto llegara" se dijo "debe haber trafico". Comenzaba a desanimarse conforme pasaban los minutos; a veces, el quería ser un niño normal con un padre normal.

-¡Hola!- Tony miro a su derecha y vio a una niña como de su edad de cabello rojo, casi naranja, de ojos azules y pecas. Ella le sonreía de manera amigable-¿Cómo te llamas?

-soy…Tony- el la miro con duda. La niña se sentó junto a el.

-soy Virginia Potts- la pelirroja le ofreció la mano, el la estrecho- pero puedes llamarme Pepper. Es un guato conocerte- Tony solo atino a asentir-¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?

-espero a mi padre- respondió el pelinegro sin pensar.

-oh, bueno- ella miro al suelo, borrando la sonrisa- esperaba que no estuvieras ocupado.

Tony miro con atención a la niña. En verdad se veía ¿triste?, parecía alguien dulce, con una sonrisa, muy bonita; así que miro su reloj, pasaban las 3:30 pm, ella seguramente no le haría nada malo y si su padre llegaba lo podría esperar.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- sonrió Tony. Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿y tu padre?

-ya me hizo esperar suficiente- el se puso de pie-¿A dónde vamos?

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Ambos se encaminaron por una de los caminos del parque, y con cada paso, la curiosidad de Tony aumentaba. La pelirroja no le había dicho nada desde que habían comenzado a caminar, aun no sabia para donde iban y a que.

-de acuerdo, ya casi llegamos-le dijo ella

-¿me dirás a donde vamos y porque?

-oh, claro- rio la niña- vamos al campo de futbol, donde están mis amigos. Veras, nosotros somos 7 y así no podemos jugar, por eso quiero que juegues con nosotros. Para estar parejos.

Entonces llegaron al campo de futbol, que consistía en un rectángulo de unos 15 metros de largo y 8 metros de ancho, lleno de césped y una portería a cada lado. Pepper lo llevo casi arrastrando hasta una de las porterías donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡chicos!-exclamo ella-he traído a nuestro nuevo jugador.

Tony miro a los amigos de ella, eran 4 niños y 2 niñas. Ellos se acercaron.

-amigos, el es Tony- presento a la pelirroja- Tony, ellos son mis amigos…

Eran Natasha Romanof una niña con el cabello muy rojo y ojos verdes, Jane Foster de cabello y ojos castaños, Steve Rogers rubio de ojos azules al igual que Thor Odinson, solo que este era mas alto y acuerpado, Clint Barton quien también era ubio pero de ojos verdes y no muy alto y Bruce Banner pelinegro de ojos verdes. Todos tenían nueve años menos Thor que era un año mayor.

-bien, hora de dividirnos- anunció Barton-¿Quiénes serán los capitanes?

-¡nosotros!- Natasha alzo la mano y la de Steve- voy a ganarte, Rogers.

-inténtalo, Romanof.- sonrió el chico.

Tony nunca había tenido amigos, así que estaba algo nervioso, además que no era el mejor en deportes. Su educación había sido en cas; aunque intelectualmente estaba a l nivel de los demás niños, socialmente no lo estaba. Sus padres siempre habían sido sobre protectores.

-primero las damas- concedió Steve a Natasha.

-Clint- dijo inmediatamente la pelirroja.

-Tony- el pelinegro se extraño al escuchar su nombre, pensaba que lo dejarían hasta el final, como en la televisión.

-Thor.

-Bruce.

-Pepper.

Jane se fue junto al equipo de Steve, parándose al lado de Tony, con los brazos cruzados y farfullando entre dientes "siempre me dejan al final". Tony la escucho y si así era debía ser por algo. Cada capitán escogió su portería y se ubicaron frente a ellas a planear las estrategias de juego.

-bien, haremos esto- comenzó a decir Steve-Jane cubrirá el laso izquierdo, Bruce la portería, Tony la derecha u, si no les importa, yo por el centro.

Ninguno tuvo objeción, menos Tony quien nunca había jugado futbol. Seguido de eso, Steve les explico el "plan de ataque"", que consistía básicamente en mantener el balón lejos de la portería entre el y Tony.

-oye, Steve- llamo Tony-¿no te parece que dejaste a Jane de lado?

-bueno, es que Jane…

Ambos miraron a la castaña, quien hablaba con Bruce y en un momento pateo el balón hacia la portería, fallando el tiro. Lo que impresiono a Tony fue que ella estaba a unos 2 metros de la portería cuando pateo, Bruce ni se había movido, el balón había dado contra unos de los postes y al revotar casi le da a un chico que pasaba por allí.

-buena estrategia, Capitán- Tony le dio una palmadita a Steve en el hombro y se fue a su lugar.

Steve a Tony, Tony a Steve, Natasha le quita el balón a Steve, corre por la banda derecha, le pasa el balón a Thor, Thor se lo devuelve, ella apunta y patea hacia la portería donde esta Bruce. Banner lo detiene y se lo lanza a Steve que lo recibe de pecho, Clint lo marca, Rogers le hace un túnel pasándosela a Tony, este corre tratando de no perder el balón lo patea, marcándole un gol a Pepper.

-¡Goool!-celebraron Steve y Tony.

-¿como te quedo el ojo, Romanof?- ella miro al rubio con una ceja arqueada, el agacho la mirada- lo siento.

-bien hecho, Tony-felicito Pepper sonriéndole, para el fue inevitable no corresponderle.

Reanudaron el partido. Natasha se lo paso a Thor, Thor a Clint, Clint a la pelirroja y ella de nuevo a Thor. Tony pasó cerca del rubio y le quito el balón, Odinson lo siguió. Thor trato de quitarle el balón, provocando que ambos se resbalaran. Tony, sin querer, le piso la mano al rubio.

-¡AY, mi mano! ¡Me duele!- gritaba Thor, tirado en el suelo. Jane llego junto a el corriendo- ¡mi mano!

-no tienes nada-le dijo la castaña sonriendo- apenas te piso.

-no fue mi intención, Shakespeare- dijo Tony.

\- ¿Shakespeare?- susurro Pepper.

-rey del drama- sonrió el. Ella lo imito.

-mejor juguemos beisbol-sugirió Bruce.

Pasaban las cuatro de la tarde y ellos estaban en un pequeño campo de beisbol. El equipo de Natasha cubria el campo, mientras el de Steve bateaba. Natasha en primera, Thor en segunda, Pepper en tercera y Clint como lanzador. Esto era una pesadilla para Tony, Barton tenia una puntería increíble y el apenas alcanzaba a ver la pelota antes de que le hicieran un strike. Comenzó el segundo inning, Steve estaba en primera, Jane en tercera, pues en esto si era buena. Venia el turno de Bruce. Cuando el estuvo en posición, Clint lanzo la pelota con toda su gran puntería. Sin embargo, Banner la bateo, haciendo un gran homerun. Inmediatamente Jane, Steve y Bruce recorrieron las bases anotando tres carreras rápidamente.

-¡si! ¡Ese es mi Hulk!-celebro Tony-¡Hulk, Hulk, Hulk!-Bruce sonrio algo apenado, mientras su equipo le hacia barras.

Entonces llego de nuevo el turno de Tony. Este suspiro y se puso en su lugar.

-ten piedad, Hawk Eye- pidió Tony medio en broma medio en serio.

Clint miro a Pepper como diciendo "¿a este que le pasa?" ella solo sonrió. Los chicos estaban algo extrañados con los apodos que les puso Tony. Ya comenzaban a preguntarse se el había olvidado sus nombres.

A las 5:00 pm estaban sentados en una mesa de camping bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaban todos cansados. Al final, Natasha le gano a Stev se lo restregó en la cara con todo el gusto.

-tengo HAMBRE-exclamo Thor apoyado en la mesa.

-yo igual-dijo Clint-también tengo sed.

-¿Por qué no compran algo?- sugirió Tony.

-No tenemos dinero-respondió Jane.

-¡Ah! Pues entonces, yo invito-sonrió el-yo también tengo hambre.

Tony se subió un poco el pantalón y de su calcetín saco varios billetes y los puso sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, los demás se habían fijado en otra cosa.

-que es eso?-pregunto Bruce, señalando la pierna de Tony.

-mi pantalón.

-no- Natasha frunció el ceño- lo que tienes debajo de el.

-¿te refieres a esto?-el pelinegro se subió la manga del pantalón, mostrando algo que parecía una cota de maya.

-¿Qué es?- Pepper lo miro con curiosidad.

-es tecnología a prueba de balas-respondió el- solo es un prototipo, mi padre me pidió que lo usara para ver si era cómodo.

-¿tu padre?-dudo Thor-¿Quién es?

-Howard Stark.

-¿tu apellido es Stark?- Bruce creía que era una broma.

-si.

-Wau- sonrió Clint-y yo que me iba a sentir mal de aceptar tu dinero.

-chicos.

-solo es un juego Pepper-dijo Thor. Su estomago rugió- pero mi hambre no lo es.

-¿en serio invitaras la comida?- pregunto Pepper.

-y bebida- le sonrió Tony.

-como a todos nos pusiste un apodo, ahora tu serás Iron Man-sentencio Steve.

-en realidad esta maya esta hecha de muchas cosas menos hierro, pero-sonrió abiertamente-me gusta, Capitán.

-bien, Nat, tu eres quien maneja mejor el dinero- dijo Barton-reparte.

Y así se hizo. Natasha organizo la compra. Thor, Bruce y Clint se llevaron la mayor parte del dinero para comprar la "comida", pues seguramente comprarían solo golosinas y Jane, Natasha y Steve fueron a comprara las bebidas. Pepper y Tony se quedaron solos.

-tu papa debe ser alguien ocupado.

-lo es.

-¿no habrá llegado por ti?

-no lo creo-el sonrió-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me valla?

-¿Qué? No- Pepper se sonrojo un poco-solo decía que…

-hablemos de otra cosa-interrumpió el pelinegro-¿desde cuando conoces a tus amigos?

-desde hace aaaños.

-¿en serio?-ella asintió-¿a cual conociste primero?

-a Jane, es mi vecina de toda la vida y luego a Natasha en el jardín de niños.

-Natasha se ve algo…

-¿ruda? ¿Competitiva? ¿Mandona?

-no la podría describir mejor.

-su padre es militar y a crecido con eso- explico Pepper-no te metas con ella, es buena en artes marciales.

-bien, continuemos ¿y Shakespeare? -cuando tenia 6. Nuestros padres se conocen hace mucho, vivían en Noruega, por la mudanza perdió un año. -claro ¿Hawk Eye?

-primo de Natasha.

-¿Capitán y Hulk?-ella soltó una risita por los apodos.

-a Bruce lo conocí por Thor en segundo grado y a Steve lo conocí el año pasado-ella miro con curiosidad a Tony-¿en donde estudias?

-en casa.

-eso debe ser…aburrido.

El sonrió. Cambio el tema a cualquier otra cosa que se le cruzo por la cabeza en lo que llegaban con la comida. Cuando estuvieron todos nuevamente, comieron. Y quedaron muy llenos. Entre comentarios, chistes y risas se hicieron las 5:50 pm. Hora de volver a casa.

-no tenias que acompañarme.

-no es molestia.

Tony rodo los ojos. Esta niña es muy necia. Se supone que el la tendría que acompañarla a ella ¡no ella a el!

-¿no te regañan si llegas tarde?

-mi madre trabaja en una librería frente al parque-dijo ella-siempre me voy con ella.

-tus amigos y tu… ¿vienen muy seguido?

-casi todas las tardes.

-me gustaría volver a jugar con ustedes.

-Claro-Pepper sonrió-si no estamos aquí puedes pasar a la librería.

Tony vio un auto acercarse, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era hora de irse.

-me gusto conocerte-sonrió el.

-a mi igual-rio ella -¿volverás?

-lo prometo

-¿por el meñique?

-por el meñique

-nos vemos pronto. Tony-ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida

-claro que si, Pepper

El vio a la niña mientras cruzaba la calle y entraba a la librería.

Entonces entro al auto

-lamento la tardanza hijo…

Tranquilo, papa-interrumpió Tony con una gran sonrisa. Luego pensó " _hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida_ "


	2. The Party

**The Party**

" _Entrando al salón. La gente estaba emocionada. Se sentía hermosa con su largo vestido morado, con su esmerado peinado y maquillaje. Todos le deseaban feliz cumpleaños mientras se dirigía al centro del salón, donde él la esperaba. Su primer amor, el chico que a ella siempre le había gustado, el que era tan especial con ella y con solo sonreírle hacia que se le acelerara el corazón._

 _Él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo. Ambos se aceraron dispuestos a moverse al ritmo del vals. No podía evitar sonreír, en serio estaba feliz. Sus amigos, su familia y él, todos la acompañaban._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Jane- susurro él, acercándose cada vez más…"_

-¡te he dicho que despiertes!

-¡no!- Jane se sentó de un abdominal; cerro los ojos bruscamente al ver la luz del sol-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Parpadeo y se restregó los ojos, entonces pudo ver a Natasha sentada al pie de su cama, con una almohada en las manos, lista para atacar. Junto a la ventana estaba Pepper.

-¿soñaste con él otra vez?- pregunto Pepper con una sonrisa.

-y esta vez casi lo beso- se lamentó la castaña-¿Por qué me despertaste, Nat?

-ya son las siete-respondió la muchacha.

-¡¿las que!?

Jane se alarmo, se quitó la cobija de en sima, lanzándosela a Natasha, y corrió al baño. Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, soltó un grito pues el agua estaba helada. Salió entre resbalones del baño y encontró su ama ya tendida y sobre ella, su ropa lista para que se la pusiera. Natasha y Pepper se sentaron en la cama, viendo hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda para que se vistiera en paz.

-¿y que estaban haciendo que casi te besa?-inquirió Natasha con tono pícaro.

-era mi fiesta-gimió la muchacha-estábamos bailando.

-tal vez tu sueño se haga realidad esta noche- comento Pepper con voz ensoñada.

-¿tú crees?- Jane sonrió enormemente

-claro- Natasha se puso de pie y la miro. Ya la castaña estaba vestida- rompiste tu record- miro el reloj- 2 minutos 39 segundos. Te felicito.

Las 3 sonrieron, metieron a empujones las cosas de Jane en su mochila, dejándola de una forma muy extraña. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina.

-buenos días- saludaron las 3 al tiempo.

-buenos… días- la señora Foster miro a las 2 pelirrojas algo extrañada- chicas ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-ha…

-hace un par de minutos, tocamos la puerta y Jane nos abrió- interrumpió Natasha a Pepper con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo entraron?- inquirió Jane con un susurro.

-por la ventana- contestaron sus amigas, la de ojos verdes hizo una mueca mientras la otra bufaba.

-¿Qué paso?-

Natasha soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, mientras Pepper se tapaba el rostro. Lo que paso es que ellas habían llegado y querían sorprender a Jane, por lo tanto no se podía entrar por la puerta. La ventana era la mejor opción. La primera en subir fue Natasha, quien trepo con facilidad y entro a la habitación con una graciosa y silenciosa pirueta, esta cualidad y su carácter fuerte la hicieron ganarse el apodo de Black Widow.

 **Flashback**

-¡no puedo!-grito Pepper en voz baja.

-claro que si-Natasha sonrió -inténtalo.

Pepper le hizo caso. Trato e poner los pies y las manos en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma que los había puesto Romanof. Le estaba funcionando. Di cerca de dos pasos y las manos se le resbalaron y callo de trasero al piso con un grito de dolor. Natasha aguanto la risa por dos motivos: 1) porque sería cruel con su amiga y 2) porque despertaría a la otra. Sin embargo, escucho movimiento en la habitación y miro a Jane, alarmada. Para su suerte, esta solo se removió y les dio la espalda.

Había que poner en práctica un improvisado plan B. Natasha, muy silenciosamente, saco varias cobijas, de las más gruesas que tenia la castaña y las amarro entre sí. Miro su "soga" y se encogió de hombros, era el plan improvisado mas trillado que se le podía ocurrir, pero se hacía tarde y había que apresurarse.

-no, yo usare la puerta- negó Pepper cruzándose de brazos.

-¡subes o te subo!

Pepper lo pensó. Subir por su cuenta o que Natasha bajara y la subiera, porque si, ella era muy capaz de hacerlo. Se rindió y le pidió a la muchacha que lanzara las cobijas. Para mejorar todo, se golpeo la cabeza con el marco al entrar.

 **Fin de Flashback**

-aun me duele- farfullo Pepper. Natasha y Jane reían con ganas.

-tu desayuno, cariño- la madre de la castaña le puso un plato enfrente, con panqueques con crema batida, trozos de fresas y bananas, además, chispas de chocolate- lo siento, chicas. No les prepare nada.

-tranquila- sonrió Widow.

-desayunamos en mi casa- agrego Pepper. Jane tomo su tenedor- espera- la detuvo- creo que deberíamos contarte el cumpleaños primero.

-no, no es necesario…

-¡qué gran idea!- la señora Foster se emocione- traeré la cámara y las velitas…

-gracias- Jane miro a sus amigas de mala gana, ellas rieron. A la castaña no le gustaba esa canción.

.felices 16 años- sonrieron las pelirrojas.

* * *

-llegas tarde- reclamo Steve.

-lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- sonrió Tony- por eso mi cumpleaños es el ultimo del año.

-si todos llegan temprano, deberías tener la consideración de llegar temprano también.

-calma, Cap. Solo por hoy.

-lo mismo dijiste las ultimas 10 veces.

-y así será por el siguiente millón más.

-se conocen hace 7 años y aun discuten por lo mismo- le dijo Bruce a Clint.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Entonces vieron llegar a sus tres amigas, pero la atención se concentro en la castaña de en medio ¡era su cumpleaños 16! Eso significaba ¡fiesta! Y como era viernes, no había motivo para faltar.

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- ese grito tampoco cambiaba, cada año era igual. En cuanto Thor veía Jane, corría, la abrazaba dándole vueltas mientras gritaba el feliz cumpleaños.

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- grito Tony en cuanto Pepper llego junto a él, e imito la acción del rubio y la abrazó

-Tony- ya empezaba a marearse, eran muchas vueltas- hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-lo sé- él la soltó y le guiño un ojo. Ella se sonrojo.

Los 8 se encontraban en la parada de autobús. Todos felicitaron muy efusivamente a la castaña. Luego llego el autobús que los llevaría hasta la preparatoria.

* * *

La primera clase de todos ellos era deportes. El mejor en la clase era Thor, luego Steve, seguido de Bruce, Clint y Tony que era el más flojo. De las chicas la mejor era Natasha, Pepper estaba bien en esa clase, pero, Jane era otro cuento.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer, como siempre, era correr alrededor del campo de Futbol por 5 minutos. Pero antes de eso tenían que calentar.

-vas a ir ¿cierto?- pregunto Bruce a Thor, mientras calentaban, los chicos en un lado y las chica en el otro.

-no me la perdería- sonrió- hoy es mi noche.

-¿al fin le dirás?- Clint arqueo una ceja.

-por supuesto.

-bien, no metas la pata- aconsejo Tony- no queremos problemas.

-¿y qué me dices de Pepper y tú?- tercio Steve.

-ella no es mi novia- Tony se encogió de hombros- todavía.

-no se lo has pedido porque sabes que te dirá que no.

-claro que no…

-entonces te deprimirías…

-no es cierto…

-habría un diluvio en tu casa…

-¡que no! Yo…

Thor rio al escuchar discutir a sus amigos. Steve y Tony eran los mejores amigos que discutían como un futuro divorcio; sabían que esa amistad iba para largo. Odinson fijo su vista en Jane, la cumpleañera. Aun recordaba cuando la había conocido, eran solo unos niños. La primera vez que se vieron fue en casa de Pepper, una noche que fueron a cenar. Jane fue la primera en hablarle esa noche y desde entonces siempre era así; la primera en hablar con él, para lo que fuera, era ella.

Comenzaron a corres por parejas. Thor y Bruce, Natasha y Steve en su eterna competencia, Clint y Tony, y Pepper con Jane. Jane era buena corriendo pero no mucho tiempo, luego de dos minutos se cansó y bajo el ritmo, por lo que se quedó sola, pues si Pepper bajaba la velocidad se cansaría más rápido. Thor noto esto y le pidió a Bruce que corriera con la pelirroja; el pelinegro acepto sin preguntar.

-que floja- rio Thor, llegando junto a Jane- vas más lento quien Tony.

El susodicho iba en pleno delirio de muerto, por el cansancio.

-no…tengo…la…condición…física.

-te he invitado a correr y siempre me dices que no- recordó el rubio- ahora ves las consecuencias.

Ella no respondió y siguió tratando de correr, él le siguió el ritmo son dificultades. Al terminar, ella paro en seco y se apoyó en Thor, quien casi tuvo que cargarla para que se sentara en una banca junto a los demás.

-a veces te envidio-dijo Natasha a Jane- no haces nada de ejercicio y no engordas. Como Clint.

-¡oye! Yo si ejército.

-las mandíbulas- se burló Thor, los demás rieron.

-nadie te pregunto, Shakespeare.

-awww, no te molestes- Odinson tomo a Hawk eye y lo estrujo, en un supuesto abrazo.

-¡Thor, suéltame!- Clint apenas tenía aire- apestas.

-ya murió- Natasha negó lentamente con la cabeza, pensando en el lindo funeral que planearía para su primo.

-Thor-llamo Jane- ya basta.

Y como si fuera dicho las palabras mágicas, Thor soltó a Clint. Este cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia las chicas, quitándole una toalla a Pepper que usaba para quitarse el sudor. Se la llevo a la nariz y respiro profundo.

-aaah- suspiro Barton, mas aliviado- manzana verde.

Tony le quito la toalla y se sentó junto a Pepper. También se llevó la toalla a la nariz.

-no es cierto- el pelinegro frunció el ceño- es más como… ¿frutos rojos?

Pepper sonrió y asintió. La verdad no quería saber cómo pudo adivinarlo.

* * *

-pero… no… yo ya tengo planes- los chicos estaban preocupados, viendo a Thor discutir por teléfono- no. No pienso ir a… no puedes obligarme… papa… ¿papa? ¡Maldición!

Thor golpeo la pared del pasillo donde se encontraba y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de mala gana. Estaba furioso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Steve con cautela.

-mi padre quiere que valla con a la casa de un compañero de trabajo. Esta noche.

-¿para qué?- Clint lo vio confundido- a ti ni te gusta su trabajo.

-conozco sus intenciones- bufo Thor- quiere que salga con la hija de ese sujeto.

-no puede obligarte…

-si puede, Tony…- Thor se veía desesperado- ese es el problema.

-entonces no podrás ir a la fiesta- tercio Bruce- y no podrás hablar con Jane.

Thor volvió a golpear la pared. Eso era precisamente lo que lo enfureció, este era el día. No podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-no quiero ir con mi padre…

-no vallas- sentencio Tony- ya casi ere mayor de edad.

-ese "casi" es el problema.

* * *

Jane estaba en su habitación, tan hermosa como lo había estado en su sueño de esa mañana, solo que ese no se podía cumplir. Thor no iría a su fiesta. Escucho su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje, resultaba que el taxi que había pedido no llegaría. Tendría que pedir otro. Cuando se dispuso a llamar, cayó un rayo y su teléfono quedo inmediatamente sin señal. Tendría que caminar, lo bueno es que el salón donde se haría la fiesta no estaba lejos. Bajando las escaleras vio por la ventana ¡había empezado a llover! Ahora no tenía como ir, ni a quien llamar. Ni sus padres, pues estos habían tomado la delantera para tener todo listo. Eran las 7: 30 pm y su fiesta iniciaba, oficialmente, a las 8: 00 pm y la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más.

* * *

Eran la 7:45 pm, y estaban reunidos en casa de Tony, la gran Mansión Stark. Se encontraban allí para ir juntos a la fiesta, estaban algo decaídos pues esa noche había algo más importante que un cumpleaños. La confesión de dos de sus amigos.

-¡es tan injusto!- exclamo Pepper- esta sería su noche.

-los padres son un problema- agrego Tony.

-¿Cómo dices, Anthony?- la señora Stark entro a la sala de estar junto con su esposo.

-dije padres, no madres- se apresuró a explica el chico- te amo mami.

-pasar de Iron Man a Paperman en dos segundos- bromeo Clint, sus amigos rieron, menos Tony, obviamente.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Paperman

-repítelo

-Paperman

-ahora si- Tony se comenzó a subirse las mangas del traje- te mostrare quien es un papel.

Pero, antes de que ese par hiciera algo más, Bruce los interrumpió.

-¡alto!- Bruce se colocó entre ellos y saco su celular- Thor me mando un mensaje.

-¿Qué dice?- Tony y Clint tomaron asiento inmediatamente.

-no quiso ir con su padre, pero, tampoco lo dejaron ir a la fiesta- leyó el chico- está solo en casa.

-¿saben lo que significa?- Tony sonrió abiertamente- la operación "vengadores" está en marcha.

-¿Qué operación es esa?- inquirió Natasha

-sacaremos a Thor de su casa y lo llevaremos a la fiesta.

-y ¿Por qué "vengadores"?- dudo Pepper.

-porque suena genial- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, vamos- dijo Steve, ellos se pusieron de pie.

-¿y nosotras?

-para ustedes no tenemos na…

Entonces las luces se apagaron, todas las luces. Poco después se encendieron. Pepper sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Tony, este le sonrió pícaro y ella lo soltó sonrojada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- desvió el tema Pepper.

-se ha ido la luz- respondió Howard- al parecer se ha ido en toda la ciudad.

-pero aquí hay- tercio Natasha.

-tenemos un generador.

-sin luz no hay fiesta-dijo Bruce-¿Qué hacemos?

-tengo una idea- intervino Steve- y esta vez las incluye.

-bien, la operación "Vengadores 2.0"- Tony sonrió con entusiasmo- habla, Capitán.

-niñas, ustedes ambientaran la casa de Jane-ellas asintieron- nosotros iremos por Thor.

-ok, papá ¿me prestas tu auto?

-ni loco.

-pero ¡¿porque?!

-está lloviendo, lo harán un desastre- sentencio Howard- pueden usar la camioneta del jardinero.

-la tomamos- salto Clint inmediatamente. Le dieron las llaves a Bruce, el conductor designado.

-¿y nosotras en donde nos vamos?- pregunto Natasha.

-ten- Howard le dio las llaves del auto que le negó a su hijo.

-¿Por qué a ella sí?

-niñas igual a orden. Niños igual a pantano.

* * *

Jane no podía sentirse peor, ni siquiera sus invitados podrían disfrutar de la fiesta. Además ¡estaba sola! Odiaba la oscuridad. Se lavó la cara y deshizo el peinado, mas no se quitó el vestido. Había pagado mucho para no usarlo. Se acostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

¡BOM!

Eso la sobresalto, se había quedado dormida. Estaba asustada, pero no dejaría que, de paso, robaran su casa. Tomo su bate de beisbol y se dirigió a la sala.

Cuando llego abajo no lo podía creer. No había luz eléctrica, pero toda la sala estaba iluminada con velas. Otra cosa que llamo su atención fue que no estaban muchos de los muebles más grandes, solo el equipo de sonido que reproducía un vals.

-hola, Jane- en el lugar entro Thor, vestido con vaqueros, tenis, una camiseta y una chaqueta. Completamente informal, pero una isa muy guapo- te ves hermosa.

Él le ofreció una mano, ella no necesito más. La tomo y comenzaron a bailar y todo fue tal como en el sueño, pero esta vez Natasha no estaba para interrumpir el tan anhelado beso. Jane se abrazó con fuerza al rubio, aun pensaba que estaba soñando.

-Jane- ella lo miro- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña volvió a besarlo, en respuesta. Entonces llego la luz.

-¡habrá fiesta!- Jane escucho un grito de ¿Tony? Muy extrañada se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose a todos sus amigos. Los chicos estaban empapados-tuvimos que hacerla de paraguas para tu novio- explico Charquito Man- de nada.

Serán los primeros en comer pastel- ella sonrió.

Con esos amigos, tenía el cielo en la tierra.


	3. The Graduation

**The Graduation**

Último mes, del último año de preparatoria. Casi acababa su tiempo de estudiante. En esos años, Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como Capitán por sus amigos, había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes que vio esa institución. Disciplinado, aplicado, respetuoso, eran las palabras usuales que usaban los profesores para describirlo. Sus compañeros solían decir que era amable, considerado y, a veces, tímido. Sus amigos sabían que era bromista, revoltoso cuando estaba con Tony y el mejor líder que podía tener el grupo.

Generalmente, él era quien sacaba de problemas a Tony, Bruce y Thor, después de que Stark los metiera en ellos. Pero ese mes tenía un problema que no involucraba a ninguno de sus amigos. El problema era el baile de graduación, más específicamente, la persona a la que quería invitar.

-solo tienes que pedírselo- dijo Clint con simpleza.

-si-sonrió Tony- algo así como: tú, yo, el baile. Tienes 5 segundos para pensarlo.

-con eso solo conseguirá una bofetada- tercio Bruce.

-te diré que puedes hacer- Thor se paró entre ellos- le dirás que… ¡hey, Jane!

El rubio veía a su novia que pasaba por allí. Ella saludo a los otros chico con la mano, luego se dirigió a clases con su novio.

-igual perderías tu tiempo siguiendo su concejo, Cap- Tony se cruzó de brazos.

-¿tú tienes alguno?

-le preguntare a Pepper- el pelinegro voló de allí hacia la pelirroja.

-estas personas no tienen remedio- Clint negó con la cabeza- pero si todo sale bien, tu estarás igual.

-no creo poder ser igual que ellos- sonrió Steve con cierto alivio- alguien te busca.

Rogers señalo hacia un lugar a espaldas de Clint. Este se giró. Se trataba de Bárbara, la habían conocido el año anterior, de su mismo curso. Barton se arregló disimuladamente la ropa y el cabello.

-los veo luego-y se alejó junto a la muchacha.

-¿tienes algún concejo, Banner?- inquirió Steve, sin mucha esperanza.

-en estos casos solo atinó a decir ¡Hulk aplasta!

Steve rio ante el comentario, lo cual lo relajo un poco, por lo menos hasta que sonó el timbre. Generalmente las clases extracurriculares eran después de las clases normales, pero como el instructor no podía en la tarde, la colocaron en la mañana. Tenía artes marciales mixtas con Natasha, quien esperaba que fuera su cita para el baile.

* * *

-bien, lo hare antes del almuerzo- se decía Steve caminando al lugar donde solían practicar- como amigos, solo seremos un par de amigos yendo al baile juntos.

-¿baile?- " _Ay, Rayos_ ". Esa voz-¿baile junto a quién?

-Na…Natasha, hola-él se giró y la vio. Trato de disimular- el baile…es que todavía no tenga pareja.

-oh, claro- ella le sonrió- yo tampoco.

-¿qué?- eso le alegraba.

-sí, es que los chicos que me han invitado no me agradan- ella hizo una mueca- son unos pervertidos.

Steve asintió. Aunque ella era su amiga, podía entender a esos chicos. Era muy difícil no llegar a pensar así cuando se trataba de Natasha Romanof, un madre lo había educado como un caballero que respetaba a las mujeres, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un adolecente hormonado…

-¡AH!- sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula.

-tienes que estar más atento, Rogers- le dijo la pelirroja, quien le había dado una patada.

Él se sobo la mandíbula, poniéndose en posición de combate. Mientras practicaban no pudo evitar pensar en ciertas cosas: no podía invitarla en ese momento, sería muy poco romántico; también debía fijarse muy bien en que palabras usaría, no quería ofender a Natasha, era su amiga…y su pie y puño golpeaban muy fuerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue, Capi?- pregunto Tony durante un tiempo libre.

-no uy ben que diamosj- respondió el rubio, Tony arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nataja me ateo en la ara- Tony asintió, ahora entendía ese asentó. Sonrió.

-te dijimos que te golpearía. Más te valía no invitarla.

-au o lo hago.

-Ow- el pelinegro lo pensó- si ese será el noviazgo no quiero imaginar el matrimonio.

-no días onterias- Steve frunció el ceño- a inviaste a epper?

-tu eres el único que no tiene pareja.

-uanto iempo engo?

-hoy es miércoles, digamos que es viernes- Tony comenzó a contar con los dedos- el viernes que viene, luego el que sigue y el siguiente es el baile. Son 3 semanas.

Steve asintió. Estaba segura que la invitaría antes del baile.

* * *

 **(SEMENA 1)**

La única clase que tenían todos los 8 juntos era química. A ese profesor le gustaban los trabajos en parejas, por ese motivo se colocaban: Jane y Thor, Natasha y Steve, Pepper y Bruce, Tony y Clint. El rubio estaba con él por obligación, a pesar de que Tony era muy inteligente, hallaba muy divertido hacer explotar cosas y Clint era el afectado.

Esa semana el profesor les había dejado unos experimentos como tarea, entonces decidieron hacerlos una vez, todos juntos. Por ese motivo, ese viernes en la noche estaban todos en casa de Pepper. Específicamente, en el jardín.

Aunque los padres de ellas conocían a todos sus amigos, preferían que estuvieran en la casa de alguna de las chicas; era un gesto sobreprotector, pero los chicos entendían y no les molestaba.

Había comenzado a las 6 pm y a las 7:30 ya habían terminado. En esos momentos se encontraban sentados alrededor de las mesas de jardín, comiendo pizza. En una mesa estaban casi todos ellos y en la otra, ellas y Steve. Los chicos hablaban sobre un partido de futbol de unos días antes; ellas charlaban sobre el baile.

-me gusta el verde.

-no ese no.

-el rosa esta genial.

-tal vez.

-¿y el diseño?

-algo reservado.

-¡Jane!

-no quiero nada extravagante…

-¡Achu!

-salud- hasta ese momento, ellas habían olvidado que Steve estaba allí.

Él había estado muy concentrado en otras cosas. ¡Aún no había invitado a Natasha! Y ya había pasado una semana. Tenía que apresurarse, pensar en algo, invitarla o hacer el intento al menos.

-¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?- le pregunto Romanof.

Él movió la cabeza en negativa. Genial ¿en serio ella le había preguntado si tenía pareja?

-y ¿Cómo dices que es tu vestido, Nat?- pregunto Jane, cambiando por completo el tema.

-largo, con la espalda descubierta y de color azul medianoche.

" _¡Maldición!_ " pensó Steve con frustración ¡ese era su color favorito! ¡Con la espalda descubierta! ¡No podía ser! Otro imbécil, probablemente, tendría la dicha de ir con ella. Esto era deprimente.

* * *

 **(SEMANA 2)**

Ya. Se había pasado. 2 SEMANAS ¿Qué tanto podía costar invitar a una chica al baile? Según sus amigos, era muy fácil ¡por supuesto que para ellos era fácil! Thor iría con Jane, su NOVIA. Bruce había invitado a Betty Ross, una chica de Inglaterra que estaba de intercambio y no conocía a mas nadie; Clint no sufrió pues, técnicamente, Bárbara lo invito y el, más que feliz, acepto. Y Tony le insistió a Pepper desde el inicio del año escolar, pero ella había aceptado hacia más o menos una semana al darse cuenta que la invitación iba en serio.

Ahora el Capitán estaba con las chicas en la parada del autobús esperando al resto de los chicos para ir a la escuela. El intervenía de vez en cuando en la conversación, ellas generalmente hablaban de tareas y cosas de chicas para las cuales prefería ponerse los audífonos y no escuchar.

En un momento vio a las chicas reír de buena gana y a Natasha colorarse. ¡Natasha Romanof, alias Black Widow, se había sonrojado! Sintió la sangre hervir ¿Por qué seria? ¿Quién sería el miserable imbécil? Porque si él sabía algo es que Natasha nunca se sonrojaba y las contadas veces que lo había hecho se debía a un muchacho. Ahora estaba seguro que no se dejaría quitar a Natasha sin pelear antes. Disimuladamente apago la música, no quería que ellas supieran que escuchaba la conversación.

-¿porque no aceptaste ir con él?- dijo Pepper.

-no es mi tipo- Natasha se encogió de hombros.

-entonces ¿Cuál lo es?- tercio Jane.

-pues me gustan amables, caballerosos, atentos, divertidos y que yo conozca, no saldré con el primer tonto que se me cruce en frente.

Ok, ahora estaba confundido. Si hablaban de eso ¿Por qué ella se había sonrojado? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Amable, caballeroso, atento, divertido y que ella conociera? ¡Pues el! Si va a salir con un chico así ¿Por qué no sale con él? Bueno, él no la ha invitado, pero…

-¡arañita!-Natasha tomo del brazo a Tony y le hizo una llave- ¡Pepper, ayúdame!

-me asustaste- reclamo Natasha. Steve sonrió, todos sabían que no era bueno tomar a Black Widow por sorpresa.

Bien. Ahora conocía los gustos de Natasha, eso le inspiraba más confianza. Él podría ser su tipo.

* * *

 **(SEMANA 3)**

Faltaban solo días para el baile. Estaba muy nervioso ¡no la había invitado aun! No había tenido el valor; cada vez que la idea le pasaba por la cabeza, siempre había algo que se lo impedía: sus amigos, sus amigas, las demás personas, el perro, el gato o la gallina con sus 3 pollitos que vivían en su patio.

 **Flashback**

 _Hacia unos días, decidieron pasar el rato en casa de Steve. Sus padres no estaban, lo crei un buen momento para pedirle a Natasha que fuera al baile con el, o en su defecto, a una cita. Quiso hacerlo poco después de que ellos llegaran, estaban los dos solos en la cocina._

 _-oye, Natasha_

 _-¿si, Steve?- ella le sonrió, eso lo puso nervioso._

 _-quería saber si…_

 _-¡esta servidumbre de hoy en día!- exclamo Tony entrando al lugar con los chicos- hace horas que esperamos agua, por lo menos._

 _Steve estaba que mataba y comía del muerto. Sus amigos eran unos idiotas._

* * *

 _Se infundió valor poco después. Ambos estaban solos en la sala de estar._

 _-quería decirte algo…_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-bueno, resulta que yo no…_

 _-¡ROMANOF!- el retumbante grito vino de la planta superior, eran Pepper y Jane._

 _-ven rápido._

 _-necesitamos tu ayuda._

 _-después me dices- ella sonrió en disculpa y se fue._

* * *

 _-¿Qué querías decirme?- 30 minutos después de la interrupción, Natasha se acercó a Steve._

 _-…- antes de que el hablara, llego a ellos Bucky, el amado perro que el rubio tenia de mascota. El animalito soltó una pelota a los pies de ellos- creo que quiere jugar._

 _Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al patio. La verdad, Steve nunca se había divertido tanto. Natasha, Bucky y él se entendían de maravilla y a ella le agradaba mucho su perro y viceversa, eso le agradaba. Además, ninguno de sus amigos había interrumpido. Cuando se cansaron de jugar, Bucky se fue al interior de la casa, mientras ellos se quedaban allí, sentados. Justo cuando Steve iba a abrir la boca para invitarla a salir escucho el ruido más desagradable. Un maullido. Más específicamente, el maullido del odioso gato de su madre, Phillip. Trato de ignorarlo pero el animal no se callaba._

 _-esperaba un momento- le dijo a Natasha- el gato debe tener hambre._

 _Fue rápidamente al interior de la casa, seguido por el gato. Tomo la comida del animal y se la sirvió en el plato de mala gana. En agradecimiento, el gato le bufo._

 _-engendro del demonio- en serio, ese gato tenía un don especial para molestarlo._

 _Cuando regreso, ella se estaba poniendo de pie._

 _-ese gato es una pesadilla- comento ella cuando él estuvo a su lado. Sonrió, ella lo entendía- ¿me ibas a decir algo?_

 _-claro- el sonrió- quería preguntarte si…_

 _¡Y la gallina ataca! Steve se alarmo al sentir el furioso tirón en su pantalón, la condenada gallina que su señora madre hospedaba en el patio no lo quería soltar. Esto era el colmo. Le dio una leve patada al animal, quien lo soltó y se fue de allí._

 _-creo que te acercaste mucho- dijo Natasha, algo sorprendida._

 _-se pone agresiva cuando tiene crías- explico el, viendo a la gallina alejarse con sus tres pollitos._

 _-¿y que me dirías?- el rubio suspiro._

 _-quería saber si la universidad que querías te acepto…-_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Y ahí había arruinado su mejor oportunidad para invitarla al baile.

* * *

 **(NOCHE DEL BAILE)**

Listo. Era el fin. Ya no iría con Natasha al baile de graduación ¿por qué? Por qué el baile iniciaría en 15 minutos y él no la había invitado. No lo había hecho. No merecía que lo llamaran Capitán, era solo un miedoso que no podía invitar a su amiga, quien le gustaba, al baile. Estaba solo en casa, en camiseta y ropa interior, frente al televisor viendo tele como un verdadero tonto. Esperaba que Natasha y sus amigos se divirtieran.

Ding-Dong

Suspiro y se puso de pie, pero la puerta se abrió antes de llegar a ella.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Steve Rogers!- el parpadeo, atónito. Natasha había entrado y le gritaba-¿Cómo te atreves a no invitarme al baile? Eres un idiota, me hiciste creer que te gustaba, que solo eras demasiado tímido para invitarme; me arregle y espere a que fueras a buscarme, la verdad no sabía que esperar, pero mírala hora que es ¡y nunca llegaste! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-no… entiendo- ella bufo.

-¡te di tantas señales!- ladro la muchacha- te escuches mientras hablabas contigo mismo antes de la práctica, pensé que hablabas de mí y te hice saber que no tenía pareja- él se sonrojo, si lo había escuchado- en casa de Pepper dije como era mi vestido, el cual compre pensando en ti- la mandíbula casi se le cae, hasta ahora de daba cuente que ella traía el vestido puesto y le quedaba más que perfecto- pensé que había sido muy obvia.

Ella tomo asiento en el sofá, el, aun confundido, la imito.

-incluso te dije que me gustabas.

-¿Qué?- luego el recordó-¿sabías que escuchaba?

-tus audífonos suenan muy fuerte como para no darme cuenta que apagaste la música.

-ese día te sonrojaste…

-las chicas dijeron algo sobre ti- Natasha no lo miraba.

Ahora se sentía como un perfecto idiota ¿Cómo era tan ciego? Si lo pensaba, todo era muy obvio. Incluso Jane y Pepper, siempre lo miraban, reían y cuchicheaban. Era de verdad un tonto.

Natasha se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. El la detuvo y le dio vuelta.

-lo siento, Nat…-¡PLAF! Esa bofetada debía sonar en toda la casa.

-no lo digas- susurro ella con los dientes apretados- ya me humille lo suficiente diciéndote todo esto, como para que me digas que solo me ves como una amiga o algo así…

-Natasha yo…

Ella siguió sin querer escucharlo y se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero el no dejaría que pasara. Le dio la vuelta nuevamente y la atrajo hacia él, sonrió y la beso. No había besado a muchas chicas en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría a una que besara como Natasha. Con fuerza y pasión, pero con dulzura y, por momentos, timidez.

-lamento todo esto- dijo Steve- ¿te puedo decir algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿irías al baile conmigo?

-me encantaría- ella sonrió y el volvió a besarla. Cuando se separaron ella agrego- espero que tengas un smoking.

-¡no mires!- pidió Steve recordando que estaba en ropa interior, se dio vuelta y corrió a su habitación.

-muy tarde- sonrió Natasha sentándose para esperarlo.


	4. The Proposition

**The Proposition.**

Clint y Natasha paseaban por el centro comercial, ella creía que se trataba de un simple paseo, nada más ir por allí mirando las tiendas, y en su caso, comprar alguna cosa que le gustara. Pero en realidad él la había llevado hasta allí porque necesitaba ayuda. De un momento a otro él se dirigió a una joyería sin decir nada, ella muy confundida lo siguió al interior de la tienda. Clint para frente a la vitrina donde había una gran cantidad de sortijas.

-Clint ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-¿Qué te parece?- señalo una de las sortijas- es bonita.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamo ella- y eso es demasiado extravagante.

-sí, mejor algo más sencillo- el siguió mirando.

-ya habla- exigió la pelirroja- para que quieras una…

Entonces se sintió estúpida ¿en serio tardo tanto en darse cuenta? ¡Clint le pediría matrimonio a Bárbara! ¡Por dios! Ella sería la madrina aunque tuviera que obligarlos y la primera hija de ese par se llamaría como ella. O al menos ese era el trato que había hecho con Clint a cambio de un sándwich de queso asado. Aun lo recordaba, tenían 5 años en ese entonces.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- ella le dio un golpe en el brazo antes de abrazarlo-¡qué bueno!

-sabía que te gustaría la idea- él sonrió, tenía los ojos un poco cristalinos por el dolor en el brazo-por eso te traje, quiero que me ayudes a escoger uno.

Natasha estuvo muy de acuerdo. Clint la había escogido porque era la más cercana a él y Bárbara y estaba seguro que ella lo ayudaría a hacer la mejor elección en cuanto al anillo de compromiso. Estuvieron mirando largo rato, hasta que un hombre se les acerco con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

-¿puedo ayudarles?- Clint sonrió algo aliviado, Natasha, en cambio, lo vio con fastidio.

-estoy buscando una sortija de compromiso- Clint sonrió.

-por supuesto, tenemos muchas opciones- Natasha rodo los ojos mientras el hambre sacaba algunas muestras.

Las joyas que el hombre saca eran de miles de dólares y hacían que el bolsillo, la billetera, la chequera, las tarjetas de débito y crédito de Clint lloraran. Eran demasiado costosas. En cierto punto agradeció el gusto de Natasha, quien los sacó de allí dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca.

Al anochecer, Clint estaba que moría ¡Natasha lo hizo recorrer toda la ciudad! Estaba exhausto. Su prima era muy exigente, y eso que el anillo no era para ella. Steve tendría que esforzarse si quería pedirle matrimonio, aunque con 23 años y más de la mitad de ellos conociéndose, estaba seguro que Rogers haría un buen trabajo. Saco la sortija que había comprado apenas unas horas antes, la observo y sonrió. Una hermosa sortija para su hermosa novia. Esperaba que ella le dijera que sí.

* * *

-¿estás seguro?

-si

-¿seguro, seguro?

-si

-hipermegarecontra…

-ya, Tony- Steve lo callo, irritado- lo escuchaste. Si está seguro.

-que tú le tengas miedo al compromiso no significa que yo seré igual- Clint se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose cómodo. En ese momento se encontraban en la sala de estar del departamento de Steve.

-yo no le tengo miedo al compromiso- Tony se hizo el ofendido.

-en que parte debemos creerte, Lie man- bromeo Thor, Tony bufo y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué siempre cambiaban su apodo?

Clint era el primero de ellos en comprometerse. Hacía más de dos años se había mudado con Bárbara. Los demás eran un poco más reservados. Thor y Jane Vivian en diferentes departamentos por conveniencia de ubicación, a ambos les quedaba más cerca de su trabajo y universidad. Natasha estaba terminando una especialización, su tiempo era muy reducido y no podía trabajar por lo tanto vivía con su padre, así estudiaba, recibía dinero de su padre y podía ver a Steve cuando tenía tiempo. Y aunque a simple vista eso no se veía muy bien, Natasha y su padre estaban felices con esto; ella podía concentrarse en sus estudios y su padre tenía quien le hiciera compañía, gracias a este acuerdo su relación se había estrechado bastante. Rogers vivía cerca de la casa del padre de Natasha. Tony y Pepper se habían ido a vivir juntos meses atrás. Bruce era novio de Betty Ross, pero ella estaba en Inglaterra por trabajo desde hacía cerca de un mes.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- sonrió Bruce

-nada aparte de pedirle matrimonio.

-no hablas enserio- Thor arqueo una ceja

-claro que si- Clint los miro con ingenuidad- ¿Por qué?

Enserio no entendía. El solo quería pedirle matrimonio a Bárbara, que ella le dijera que si era lo único que le interesaba y ella era muy sencilla, nunca le gusto la extravagancia. Entonces ¿Qué tanto podía hacer?

Sus amigos, en cambio, pensaban que debía hacer de todo ¡se iban a comprometer! ¡Para luego casarse! Se supone que eso sería de por vida, debía ser algo genial. Según Tony, así ella no tendría de que quejarse cuando estuvieran viejos.

-déjalo en nuestras capacitadas manos- resolvió el millonario- ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?

-mañana en la noche.

-bien, solo no sueltes el celular en ningún momento.

Algo en Clint se revolvió, tenía un presentimiento. Siempre le había gustado el buen equipo que hacían, pero solo cuando estaban las chicas. Aunque Steve era el Capitán, nunca mantenían completamente el orden sin ellas. Solo esperaba que las incluyeran. Si no, probablemente, mañana tendría problemas.

* * *

Cuando despertó en la mañana, Bárbara ya se había ido. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Pegada en el cartón de leche, dentro de la nevera, consiguió una nota.

" _ **¿Nos vemos cuando salga del trabajo? Es jueves ¡Noche de pizza! Te amo**_

 _ **-Bárbara."**_

Sí. Ellos siempre comían pizza los jueves después de que el pasara a buscarla al terminar el trabajo. Luego recordó la tarde de ayer en la casa de Steve y volvió a preocuparse. No estaba segura de sí podrían comer pizza esa noche.

Desayuno ligero y se preparó para ir a trabajar también. Eran las 8:30 y su teléfono había estado inactivo todo el tiempo. Se preguntaba que tendrían los chicos preparados.

…

Volvió a casa temprano, gracias a un permiso que había pedido en su trabajo. Se dio una gran acicalada antes de volver a salir. Cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo: la sortija. Se devolvió corriendo a la habitación y escarbo en todos los lugares donde creía que podría estar ubicada la pequeña caja.

-¿Cómo pude haberlo perdido?- refunfuño el hombre volteando la cama, literalmente.

Busco otros 30 minutos hasta que le llego un mensaje de texto…pero había dejado el teléfono sobre la cama y, por revolverlo todo, ya no sabía en donde había ido a parar. Sabía que el sonido venia de algún lugar a su derecha, pero no atinaba debajo de cual pila de cosas estaba. Cuando tuvo más o menos la certeza de donde, comenzó a escarbar nuevamente. La encontró al fin y leyó el mensaje.

" _ **Tome la sortija. Ya verás por qué. No te preocupes, está en buenas manos. Y recuerda cerrar bien la ventanas, cualquiera puede entrar y robarte…casi como yo lo hice"**_

Termino de leer el mensaje de Tony, entonces recordó que había dejado la ventana de la sala de estar abierta. Pero, él vivía en un noveno piso ¿Cómo había hecho Tony para entrar? La verdad no quería saber. Ese sujeto estaba loco.

Ya sin más nada que hacer, guardo el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y corrió fuera de allí. En pocos minutos Bárbara salía del trabajo.

* * *

Clint y Bárbara paseaban por la ciudad. Aun no tenían hambre por lo tanto aún no se dirigían a la pizzería donde solían comprar la pizza del jueves por la noche. Entonces recibió un mensaje.

" **Tienes que venir al parque de diversiones, apresúrate"**

¿En serio? Hawk Eye pensó rápidamente en algo para ir al parque sin que pareciera extraño, pero su novia se le adelanto y le pidió ir allí, pues hacia mucho que no iba. Clint sonrió y paro un taxi.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque, se subieron a todos los juegos posibles. La casa del terror, las tazas giratorias, la rueda de la fortuna y las 3 montañas rusas que allí había, la cuales hicieron enfermar a Clint. Aun mareado leyó un mensaje.

" **Diríjanse a la tienda de shuarma. Tienen una reservación al aire libre"**

Cuando miro a Bárbara esta también veía el celular, cuando ella le miro, sonrió y le tomo la mano. Él la llevo hasta el lugar donde vendían la dichosa shuarma.

* * *

El local de shuarma era bonito. La parte al aire libre consistía en una terraza muy amplia, con una entrada de lado y lado y en medio de esta había una pecera larga, con arrecifes artificiales y gran cantidad de peces. Con el atardecer se veía aún más hermosa. Había muchas sillas y mesas. El ambiente era alegre. Del lado derecho había un pequeño escenario.

Para suerte de Clint, la reservación estaba hecha a su nombre. Pasaron y era una mesa para dos, todos los lugares estaban orientados para ver al escenario. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Bárbara lo miro- ¿no íbamos por pizza?

-emmm… si- el trato de aparentar estar relajado. Cualquier otro lo fuera estado al ver que solo tendría que esperar un mensaje para actuar, pero él no podía. El esperaba señales de sus amigos y eso era lo que le preocupaba- quería algo diferente.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta. Entonces, él se sintió observado: miro a los lados, no había nadie; hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio un par de mujeres con lentes de sol. Sospecho. Tal vez podrían ser sus amigas. Se fijó bien y al parecer no, pues estas mujeres tenían el cabello negro ¿pero lente de sol sin sol? Ahí fue cuando vio un par de perros junto a ellas. Perros lazarillos. Continúo buscando y consiguió la que buscaba: Steve estaba cerca de la entrada de la terraza. Lo miro interrogante y Rogers le señalo el techo de local. Entonces vio a Thor.

Odinson estaba escondido tras un letrero que decía: " _Coma aquí, no allá_ ", sobre la pecera. Un ruido llamo su atención y un hombre se paró en el escenario. Era un comediante. Bárbara le prestó atención al hombre y él pudo centrarse en Thor.

-" _disculpa por no decirte"_ \- leyó Clint de una pequeña pizarra que sostenía Thor, este borro la pizarra y volvió a escribir-" _el nombre de la reservación_ "- volvió a borra y escribir-" _adivinaste ¡te felicito!_ "- Thor tenía fuerza o la pizarra era muy ligera. Borro y escribió-" _veras, se me callo el teléfono_ "-Clint soltó una risita- " _ahí_ "- bajo la palabra había una flecha y esta señalaba a la pecera. Esta vez Clint rio en serio, justo en el momento en que los demás lo hacían por algo que había dicho el comediante. Volvió a leer- " _era de Tony_ "- ese dato a Clint no le importó. Iron man tenía para comprarse otros 10. Recordó su apodo y concluyo que si tenía ojos de halcón. Podía leer claramente la lejana pizarra. Eso era genial- " _ven al baño_ "

-ya vuelvo- dijo Clint a Bárbara- voy al baño.

Ella asintió y él fue en dirección del baño; dentro del lugar estaban Bruce y Steve, estaban recostados de los lavamanos, esperándolo. Si alguien más los viera, pensaría muy mal. Hasta el notaba el aire "extraño" del lugar.

-¿Qué paso?

-cuando terminen de comer tienen que ir al parque- comunico Steve

-ahí, Tony te entregara la sortija- añadió Bruce.

-¿el mismo me la dará?

-dijo que el llevaría el anillo- Banner estaba pensativo. Cuando Tony se los dijo se había puesto a decir tonterías y no le prestaron mucha atención.

-bien- Barton no estaba muy confiado pero no tenía más opción. Necesitaba el anillo.

* * *

Después de comer una buena shuarma, que a Barbara le había gustado bastante, se dirigieron al parque. Entonces Clint recordó que habían dos parques: en el que solía jugar con sus amigos y el otro, que era más como para las parejas. Por lo tanto se dirigió a ese.

Cuando llegaron apenas podía mirar el lugar. Todo estaba muy iluminado. El parque estaba lleno de luces: a los costados del camino, alrededor de los troncos y las copas de los arboles; los faroles tenían luces de colores en lugar de los típicos focos amarillos. Caminaron por el lugar, que estaba lleno de gente. Clint vio a una niña con una sortija de juguete, demasiado grande para su dedito. Recordó la propuesta y se puso nervioso.

Clint tomo aire en un intento por relajarse. Siguieron caminando y hubo algo que llamo su atención: una chica en un quiosco. Era idéntica a Natasha. Para cuando trato de fijarse mejor, ya no estaba. Siguió mirando, pero no la encontró ¿una ilusión? No, estaba seguro; conocía a esa mujer desde que tenía uso de razón y para él era inconfundible. Solo una vez estando muy ebrio confundió a Natasha con su trilliza de la izquierda.

" _Hora de actuar_ " se dijo internamente.

La llevo a un área más despejada, muy linda y bien iluminada. Se paró frente a ella dispuesto a hablar. No tenía la sortija, pero si ella lo amaba aceptaría igualmente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella luego de un par de minutos que Clint se mantuvo mirándola.

-yo…_ Hawk Eye tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a arrodillarse- Barbara…

Ella sonrió enormemente, pero la sonrisa se borró al ver que él se ponía de pie y corría en dirección contraria. Cuando el volvió, una gotita de sudor corría por su sien, estaba un poco colorado y jadeaba. Además, traía una sortija de juguete en la mano.

-Barbara Mors- el sujetaba entre sus dedos la sortija verde con una bolita purpura como decoración. Me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi, tan sonriente y sencilla. Te amo desde hace muchos años y quiero que sea así el resto de mi vida- ella sonrió aún más- tengo tantas cosas que decirte pero en este justo instante no puedo decir nada más que ¿te casarías conmigo?

Bárbara lo beso. No había nada más que decir. Mientras se besaban escucharon aplausos y unas vocecillas diciendo " _aplaudan, aplaudan_ ". Entonces los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes. Al separarse, vieron a Tony y Thor animando al público; también a Bruce y las chicas. Clint apenas reconoció a Jane y Pepper pues estaban muy cubiertas, con pelucas negras y lentes oscuros. Eran las mujeres con perros en el restaurante de shuarma. Se fijó en Natasha, si era a quien había visto en el quiosco.

-¿ustedes nos espiaban?- pregunto Barton señalando a las chicas.

-claro- sonrieron ellas.

-ellos no querían incluirnos- acoto Jane.

-y me mantuvieron informada de todo- agrego Bárbara.

-¡chismosas!- salto Tony.

-¿le dijeron que le pedirían matrimonio?- Steve parecía molesto.

-no, no- Bárbara negó rápidamente- me decían sobre lo que haríamos, pero pensé que solo era una salida organizada por ustedes.

-entonces ¿no te lo esperabas?

-no, amor- ella dijo dulcemente- pensé que solo querías hacer algo bonito…

-y como tus amigos son entrometidos, ellos lo planearon- interrumpió Natasha.

-cambiando el tema- dijo Bruce- tengo frio ¿ya podemos irnos?

-claro ¡todos a mi casa!- exclamo Tony- celebraremos un compromiso. Si necesitan pedir permiso a sus padres pueden usar mi teléfono.

-dámelo- dijo Natasha de inmediato. Todos la miraron- ¡no pediré permiso! Solo avisare que no llegare a casa.

Ellos se detuvieron mientras Romanof hablaba con su padre. En eso, Clint sintió un tirón en el pantalón. Se volteo y vio a la niña de la sortija; mejor dicho: a quien le había pedido la sortija prestada. "el que se viste con lo ajeno en la calle lo desnudan" negó mentalmente Clint.

-señor- la niña estaba cruzada de brazos- ¿me devuelve mi sortija, por favor?

Bárbara miro con sorpresa a Clint este se disculpó en silencio.

-sí, devuélvelo- intervino Tony.

-creo que este está mejor- sonrió Steve, dándole la caja abierta.

Clint tomo solo la sortija y se la puso a Bárbara en el anular de la mano izquierda. Luego de devolverle el de juguete a la niña.

-te amo, señor Barton.

-y yo a ti, futura señora Barton.


	5. The Marriage

**The Marriage.**

¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! En casa de Tony; el hombre abrió los ojos con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado muy fuerte. Cuando la luz dejo de ser una molestia pudo poner más atención en su entorno.

¡Esa no era la casa de Tony!

-Demonios…

-Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente- Bruce volteo en dirección de la voz y vio a Tony sonreírle desde la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la habitación de un hotel en Las Vegas.

¡Las Vegas! En el interior de Banner crecía una gran furia que fue rápidamente sofocada por el tremendo dolor de cabeza ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en casa de Tony en Nueva York a una habitación en Las Vegas? Recordaba que sus amigos le habían organizado una despedida de soltero en casa de Stark mientras Pepper pasaba la noche con sus amigas. Sus recuerdos se hicieron borrosos, pensaba el, cerca de las 9 pm, luego de que sus amigos lo hicieran beber mucho. Después de eso su mente estaba en blanco.

En la habitación entraron Steve, Thor y Clint, con sus rostros muy poco sonrientes.

-¿Qué me hicieron, desgraciados?

-Tranquilo- dijo Thor- no hubieron drogas, ni apuestas, ni bailarinas exóticas.

-Iron Man quería llevarte a las últimas dos- acoto Barton.

-Pero Pepper nos fuera matado- agrego Steve con una mueca.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bebiste mucho- Tony era el único que se veía feliz- luego de llegar en mi jet privado fuimos al bar del hotel…

-Donde bebimos hasta vomitar- añadió Clint.

-Literalmente- Dijo Thor.

-Cerca de las 4 am, de alguna forma, conseguí traerlos aquí- Steve se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos severamente- no sé cómo aguantaron tanto sin dormir o desmayarse.

-¿Tu no bebiste?- inquirió Bruce.

-No después de salir de mi casa- respondió Tony, antes de soltar una risita- estuviste estupendo anoche- felicito. Clint y Thor lo miraron confundido, Steve bufo- cuando llegamos destrozaste esta habitación y te desmayaste luego de golpear de lleno tu cara con la puerta del baño- Tony rio a carcajadas- ¡eres grande Hulk!

¡Con que si se había golpeado la cabeza! Eso y los tragos explicaban muy bien el dolor. Stark tenía razón también: toda la habitación estaba irreconocible. Claro, si recordara como era originalmente, los cuadros en el piso, mesas volteadas, sillas tiradas y las cobijas regadas en el suelo. Miro el reloj de su muñeca ¡3:30 pm! Su boda era en menos de 3 horas.

-¡Idiotas!- aunque le dolió la cabeza, Bruce no se abstuvo de gritarles- ¿Cómo se supone que llegue a tiempo?

-Tranquilo- dijo Clint suavemente, él y Thor tenían resaca y el grito no les había hecho sentir mejor- ya teníamos un plan.

-¿Un plan?- el rostro de Bruce dejo su acostumbrada parsimonia, para verse como el de un psicópata furioso- ¡mi boda es en menos de tres horas! ¿Cómo llegare a Nueva York en menos de tres horas? A Betty no le gustara que la dejen plantada. Tengo sueño, hambre y dolor de cabeza ¡Voy a matarlos a los 4!

-Creo que está en sus días- susurro Tony a los demás, Steve le dio un zape.

-Bruce, cálmate- pidió Rogers- esperábamos a que despertaras, justamente nos arreglábamos para cargarte hasta el auto- Banner comenzó a respirar profundo y a relajarse- el jet nos espera, en dos horas estaremos en Nueva York.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Yo diseñe ese jet- intervino Tony, con arrogante- es el más veloz del mundo.

Bruce suspiro y se miró en un espejo. Se veía horrible. Su cabello despeinado, lagañas en los ojos, ojeras, barba sin afeitar, sus ropas hechas un completo desastre y olía a alcohol de pies a cabezas.

-En el baño hay ropa para que te cambies- dijo Thor leyéndole la mente- te esperaremos afuera.

Asintió y se metió en el baño, esperando a que el agua lo relajara. Estaba completamente preocupado. Todo indicaba a que llegaría tarde a uno de los días más importantes de su vida: su boda con Betty Ross, alias _"El amor de su vida"_. Había esperado mucho tiempo ese día, y ahora no podía confiar en sus amigos. No en ese momento al menos. La noche anterior Tony había prometido que no haría nada extraño y ahora tenían que salir de Las Vegas.

Sin importar como salieran las cosas, al llegar a Nueva York y ver a Pepper, hablaría con ella y le contaría todo. Tal vez conseguiría que ella le diera un escarmiento a Stark.

 **(En Nueva York, Casa de Tony)**

-¿Dónde están?- grito Pepper al teléfono completamente estresada. Hacía tres años que vivía con Tony y aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada a sus fiestas _"espontaneas"_ \- ¿Las Vegas? ¿Estás loco?...la boda es en unas horas… si ellos no se casan te juro que… ¡No me digas que me calme Anthony Stark! Te quiero aquí lo antes posible, cuando lleguen llámame. Dejaremos sus cosas listas.

Colgó la llamada y se dejó caer en el gran sofá de sala junto a Jane y Natasha quienes tampoco estaban del mejor humor. Pepper tenía un año de haberse comprometido con Tony, Jane y Thor tenían varios meses de casados y Natasha y Steve hacia poco se comprometieron.

-Como me entere que fueron a uno de esos bares- Natasha decía en tono peligroso- te quedaras viuda, Potts.

-No te extrañes si consiguen a Tony envuelto en bolsas negras a orillas de un rio- Jane agrego con cierta gracia.

-No hay ríos cerca de aquí- Pepper frunció el ceño levemente.

-Exacto- susurro Romanof, asustando a la otra pelirroja.

-Mejor arreglemos la cosas para Bruce- propuso la castaña y sus amigas asintieron.

Bruce era como un hermano para las tres, y sabían perfectamente que todo lo que había pasado no era su culpa. Suponían que había pasado: Thor había propuesto una competencia de tragos y Bruce no tuvo más opción que participar, luego Clint comenzó a hablar y ellos, mientras, seguían bebiendo. Tony aprovecho que ya estaban todos ebrios para hacer de las suyas y Steve que era el que menos había tomado y era el más responsable, los siguió para que no fueran a terminar como los 4 idiotas de la película " _¿Qué paso ayer?_ ".

Y las tres tenían una imaginación bien atinada.

Plancharon y arreglaron los trajes que usarían los chicos en la ceremonia, poniendo especial esmero en el de Bruce. Pulieron muy bien los zapatos, dejaron una revista en la peinadora de la habitación principal indicando como se debía peinar cada uno. En el espejo del baño dejaron instrucciones para que afeitaran sus barbas y ataran sus corbatas ¡Todo tenía que salir perfecto!

En cuanto terminaron tomaron sus cosas para ir a casa de Betty para arreglarse y hacer creer a la novia que todo estaba bien y que su futuro esposo estaba tranquilo en casa de Stark y no que estaba, seguramente, en un jet para cruzar el país, lo más rápido posible, para poder llegar a su boda a tiempo.

 **(Horas más tarde)**

Llegaron a Nueva York, corrieron a un taxi, cosa que no fue precisamente normal para Tony. Apresuraron al chofer hasta que este, ya harto, paro a un lado de la vía y les grito que se bajaran de su taxi. Thor, simplemente, tomo la billetera de Tony y le dio un par de billetes de alta denominación como propina. Rápidamente el taxista les pidió que se subieran al taxi y que no se abstuvieran de gritar si eso los hacia felices.

Estuvieron en la Torre Stark en pocos minutos y estar en el ascensor fue el momento más incómodo. Bruce miraba el reloj constantemente, Clint estaba a punto de dormirse, Thor tenia comezón en la nariz pero no podía rascarse en tan reducido espacio pues subían en el ascensor público, el otro estaba en mantenimiento; Tony estaba siendo gritoneado por Natasha, cosa que lo alegro, al menos no era Pepper y Steve se sentía acosado. Su espacio personal había sido reducido por cuatro hombres.

5:29 pm, ya estaban todos arreglándose…y valla forma de arreglarse. Steve y Bruce se duchaban, en baños separados obviamente. Tony estaba en el baño de su alcoba, recién duchado y en toalla, afeitándose tal cual habían indicado las chicas. Thor se alisaba el cabello con la plancha del cabello de Pepper en el tocador, claro está, como todo un macho. Y Clint se atragantaba un sándwich, pues tenía hambre.

5:37 pm. Tony se dio cuenta que el pantalón del traje le quedaba enorme, pues se había puesto el de Thor y este no hallaba el por qué todo le quedaba tan pequeño, hasta que se fijó en que se había puesto el traje de Steve. Bruce estaba casi listo. Clint ya se había arreglado y esperaba a los demás en el sofá mientras se le pasaba el ahogo que le había provocado atragantarse un segundo sándwich.

5:43 pm, más listos imposible. Corrieron al primer auto que encontraron en el garaje y se atropellaron para entrar. Tony conducía, Bruce iba de copiloto; Clint, Thor y Steve iban como lata de sardinas en los puestos traseros. De tantos autos, habían escogido uno de los modelos más pequeños.

5:55 pm. Llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia y podían escuchar murmullos en el interior, pero la novia un no esperaba. Pepper lo fuera hecho saber. Y entonces. Los nervios invadieron a Bruce; se sintió acalorado, como sofocado, las manos le temblaban un poco y en la cara se le notaba cierta ansiedad.

-Tranquilo- Steve tarto de calmarlo; sonrió- solo entras, ves lo hermosa que es y no te costara nada decir que sí.

-Pero…- Banner lo miro con inquietud- ¿Si no nos va como esperamos? ¿Si no soy suficiente? ¿Qué pasa si…?

-¡Hey!- Thor lo miraba con diversión- no te preocupes. El matrimonio no es algo fácil, pero han pasado varios meses y sigo vivo- bromeo- y sobre todo muy feliz. Ahora imagínate como será tu matrimonio con Betty…

-Considerando que no tiene el carácter de la doctora Foster, seguro serás muy feliz- interrumpió Tony, Thor le dio un zape- ¡No, que me despeinas!

-Yo también tuve dudas, lo admito- esta vez fue el turno de Clint para hablar- pero en cuanto la vi, vestida de blanco, con su gran sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, me olvide de todo- rio un poco- ahora tengo una bella esposa, un hijo y otro en camino. Obviamente tenemos problemas, pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Bruce sonrió con mucha más confianza, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tony lo empujo al interior. Todos se le quedaron viendo; trato de disimular arreglando su traje y se dirigió al altar donde la esperaría.

Poco después comenzó la marcha nupcial. El miro el final del pasillo central, pon donde entraron dos niñas lanzando pétalos blancos al suelo, la madrina y el padrino: Pepper y Steve; luego entro Natasha del brazo de Tony, quien fusilaba con la mirada a Rogers. El quería ser quien entrara del brazo con Pepper. Seguidos de Jane y Thor, y Clint y Bárbara. Ese era el gran círculo de amigos que poseía el futuro matrimonio Banner.

Entonces ella entro, y como había dicho Clint, todo rastro de duda desapareció por completo. Betty le sonreía abiertamente. El también sonrió, importándole muy poco lo que pensara el padre de ella quien lo acribillaba con la mirada. Al ver la sonrisa de ella, supo que quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa el resto de su vida; ver a Betty al despertar y luego al dormirse. Ella era el amor de su vida y lo dejaría en claro en ese momento y para siempre.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el sacerdote con grave voz- puede besar a la novia.

…

Bruce y Betty salieron de la iglesia entre aplausos y una lluvia de arroz, mientras se dirigían a las limosinas que los llevaría a la recepción, organizada por Pepper y a grandes rasgos, financiada por Tony (una de las formas que tenía el millonaria para a) demostrar su cariño y b) tener una forma de que cumplan sus caprichos en la fiesta); junto a la limosina se encontraron con sus amigos.

-Antes de que se vallan- dijo Stark cuando la feliz pareja se iba a subir a la limosina- hay algo que hacer antes de la fiesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- Steve lo miro con verdadera preocupación; Tony Stark desvelado no es buena idea.

-¡El sobrenombre de Betty!- exclamo con si fuera lo más obvio- ¿Qué creen que puedas ser bueno?

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto Bruce con irritación, se quedaba allí seguro se dormiría de pie.

-Claro que es necesario- Thor fue el único en estar de acuerdo- ahora es miembro oficial del grupo.

-Bien, tengo algo- hablo Tony. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz solemne- señorita Betty, hoy yo, Tony Stark, en apenas uso de mis facultades mentales, te nombro con el alias de _"Señora Banner"_ , siente horada.

Betty soltó una risita, mientras los demás veían a Tony con la más clara expresión de _"¿Lo dices en serio?"_

-¿Qué? No es tan malo-se defendió el pelinegro.

-Al menos no te puso _"Mandarina"_ \- sonrió Jane.

-¿Mandarina?- pregunto Betty.

-Creo que es porque me gustan las mandarinas…

-Mmm nop- interrumpió Tony- no se me ocurría nada y ese día te vi con una mandarina, de la cual cayo una gota de su jugo en el ojo de Thor. Tenía que honrar a esa fruta.

-¡Aaaah!- dijeron todos a la vez antes de reír.

El matrimonio Banner se subió a la limosina y el resto se fueron a sus autos para dirigirse a la fiesta de los recién casados.


End file.
